San Konoha
by LianCatMeow
Summary: In a world that people travel by decades, Sasuke meet Hinata a girl who is eccentric, odd, shy and full of mysteries. Meeting her in the 80's, falling in love in the 90's and losing her in the 2000's. A story of how souls travel from one decade to another chasing love, chasing answers and chasing time. SasuHina
1. Heaven is a Place on Earth

**San Konoha**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Heaven is a Place on Earth**

* * *

 **AN: This fanfic is based on San Junipero from Black Mirror Season 3 episode 4. Not all events are similar to the show, I changed some parts to make this fanfic different and not a literal copy XD. I really hope you guys will enjoy it.**

* * *

 **September 1987**

 **San Konoha**

 **Week One**

Sasuke Uchiha walk at the streets of San Konoha in a confused and dazed manner, his eyebrows are furrowed and his lips form into a deep frown. He never been to a place that is filled with people who look so damn happy, like their so content with their lives. He turned around and saw his reflection on the window display, tilting his head slightly staring at a reflection of himself.

"Woohoo! Hell yeah!"

Sasuke turned around and saw a blond guy with bright blue eyes the strangest whiskers on his tanned cheeks and a smile so annoyingly happy suddenly jumped out of an orange car. Sasuke stood there even more confused as the blond stranger approach him and gave Sasuke a friendly pat and said

"First time here in San Konoha?"

Sasuke didn't reply and merely nodded his head, the loud blond grinned even wider and said "You should check out KNH Club, the place is packed with hots girls and the serve the best drinks in town!"

Sasuke turned around and saw a club that is filled with purple and bluish lights, it looks so jammed packed with party goers and strangers with happy faces as they enter the vicinity. He slowly walk towards the club not used to going to parties or _'relaxing',_ he winced when a pink haired woman starts screaming happily while on top of a table dancing with a drunken rhythm.

Sasuke pulled away from the crowd when his eyes caught to someone sticking out in the crowd because of her meekness, her awkward posture and her even more awkward fiddling of the straw of her drink, she lifted her head up and Sasuke saw the most beautiful lavender pearl eyes, she gave him a shy smile and gestured him to sit next to her. Sasuke slowly approach her and he sat down next to her, placing his hands awkwardly on his lap and nervously shaking his leg.

The eccentric indigo haired beauty nudged his elbow and shyly said "F-First time in San Konoha? You stick out like a sore thumb." She giggled and tucked her hair on her ear, Sasuke frowned and replied

"Do I honestly look like a newbie here?"

The indigo beauty smiled even wider and nodded "Yep! Usually we know people around here, some are visitors and others are permanent. Are you staying here permanently?" Sasuke tilted his head, unsure what to say and how to process that information. He shrugged his shoulder and replied

"I honestly don't know yet. You? Visitor or permanent?"

The woman smiled sweetly and replied "Visitor, but I've never been to this side of town before so it's technically my first time here. What's your name?"

Sasuke gave her a small smile and replied

"Sasuke Uchiha."

He reaches out for his hand and the woman with indigo hair, lavender eyes and shy smiles replied

"Hinata Hyuga, nice to meet you Sasuke."

She takes his hand and shakes it after the introduction she suddenly pulled him up and drag him towards the bar. Hinata grinned at the bartender and exclaimed

"Two Midnight Cocktails Mr. Bartender!"

Sasuke shakes his head and said "No, I don't drink. It's not my thing."

Hinata laughs in merriment and replied "Nonsense, us newbies must taste the Midnight Cocktails, I heard it tastes really good plus it is our celebratory drink."

The bartender whose wearing black round glasses, mustard yellow turtleneck and a beetle necklace, mixed the drinks and slide the cocktail glass towards them. Hinata smiled and lifted her glass and said

"Welcome to San Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded and gave a small smile in return, clinking their glass together and drank the alcoholic beverage. He never met such eccentric and odd woman in his entire life. From her lavender eyes and her clothes, wearing a flamingo pink shirt and lavender skirt, her long pin straight hair that looks so odd in contrast to the women teasing their hair or curling it like telephone wires. She looks so simple compared to the flashy outfits surrounding them, women clad in sparkly jumpsuits and men wearing uncomfortable outfits.

Hinata sipped her cocktail and whispered

"A-Are you judging me?"

She flushes as she self-consciously smoothed her skirt. Sasuke shakes his head and replied "No, it's just you look different from the rest of the people." Hinata smiled sweetly and whispered

"But different is good right, Sasuke?"

All Sasuke can do is nod as he stare at her with awe, he has never seen a woman that is both shy and demure in words but confident in actions. The speakers in the club blasted the song, Hinata's eyes suddenly widen with excitement and spun around happily.

 _Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth?_ _  
_ _Ooh, heaven is a place on earth_

"Sasuke! Come on let's dance!"

Sasuke shakes his head and refuses

"I'm an awful dancer."

 _They say in heaven, love comes first_

Hinata cutely pouted and whispered "Please? You don't have to dance, you can stand and awkwardly move your arms." Hinata laughs and mockingly move her arms. Sasuke rolls his eyes and nodded, allowing himself to be dragged in her ideas.

 _We'll make heaven a place on earth_

 _Ooh, heaven is a place on earth_

Hinata laughs in merriment and spun around spreading her arms widely, dancing happily to the groove of the song. She looks like she has been to this place countless of times, she looks like she lives here permanently. Sasuke stood there staring at her actions and observing the way she moves and on how she acts with familiarity. It's almost like she does this every single night, dancing her blues away and grinning like a child.

Sasuke took a step back and turned around, unsure if he completely trust this woman who suddenly dragged him out of his comfort zone. As Hinata busy herself dancing she turned around and saw Sasuke disappearing from the crowd.

* * *

Sasuke leaned on the concrete wall of the club, grabbing a cigarette on his pocket and lighter. He never felt to nervous and scared in a place he isn't familiar with, the shakiness of his hands shows how much his anxiety took a toll on him. He lit the cigarette stick and placed it on his lips inhaling the nicotine fumes and exhaling the smoke out, he moves his head and bit his lip knowing that ditching his only 'friend' in the club isn't the nicest thing to do.

The back door of the club slowly creaked open as Sasuke spun around he saw Hinata standing in front of him with a confused look on her face and said

"W-What's wrong? Did I push you too much? I'm sorry." She lowered her head and apologized sincerely. Sasuke shakes his head and stepped back and replied

"No, I'm the one who is supposed to apologize. I don't have the heart to tell you that I wasn't feeling comfortable. It's just, I feel like everyone is criticizing me.

Hinata tilted her head and echoed his words "Criticizing you? Sasuke no one is even look at us, they're too busy chasing against time." Hinata chuckled and lean on the door staring at him.

Sasuke frowned and asked "Chasing against time? What does that mean?"

 ** _11:59 pm_**

Hinata opened the back door of the club and slowly entered and said mysteriously

"I'll tell you when we meet again."

The door shuts close as Sasuke stood there with a confused look on his face, his watch started beeping flashing the time.

 ** _12:00 am_**

* * *

He opened the back door and entered back inside the club, Sasuke stood there with his mouth gaping and he was so surprised to see the club almost empty. The club that was once filled with people wearing a spectrum of colors and dancing their lives away suddenly disappeared. The loud pink haired woman jumped down on the table walking towards the exit and exclaimed

"Looking for someone newbie?"

Sasuke scowled hating being called newbie and asked "Have you seen an indigo haired girl? Lavender eyes and quite short, she was wearing a pink shirt."

The pink haired woman flipped her short hair and shrugged

"Oh, Hinata? She's a visitor, visitors leave San Konoha during midnight. She didn't tell you?"

Sasuke shakes his head and stand in a place once filled with strangers now filled with silence.

* * *

 **AN** : Now the question is, should I continue this fanfic or sweep it aside? Please tell me if you like this plot or if you want to see more. It was sitting in my desktop for weeks and I was so unsure if I should post it or not. Also, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and sent lovely messages on my other SasuHina fanfic, The Devil Queen. Virtual hugs and kisses for everyone!

Song: Heaven is a Place on Earth by Berlinda Carlisle

Thank you so much for reading!


	2. Who's That Girl

**San Konoha**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Who** **'s That Girl**

* * *

 **October 1987**

 **San Konoha**

 **Week Two**

 **Sasuke** **'s Apartment**

 **7:00 am**

It was daylight.

It was too early in the damn morning for Sasuke to hear this damned knocking on the door. He sat up from his couch and stretch is arms up grabbing a disregarded shirt on the floor and slipped it on. His jet black hair nuzzled into a morning bed head that looks like a chicken's nest. This head is pounding from the terrible sleeping position he had, he never even bother to buy a decent bed.

Sasuke groggily opened the door and scowled with pure annoyance

"What the fuck do you want?"

Hinata tilted her head and smiled in an amused manner and giggled "Someone is not a morning person."

And just like that it seems like a cold wash of water thrown at Sasuke in the face, his eyes sudden snapped open and he saw Hinata. Then he knitted his eyebrows and scowled even more,

"You just disappeared like thin air, you didn't even bother telling me that visitors disappear during midnight. Now, you decided to show up on my apartment unannounced? That's very fucking polite of you, Hinata."

Hinata's pleasant smile turned into a frown and took a step back and said defensively

"I-I'm not obliged to inform you about my disappearance, I just want to visit you and see if you're okay. I-I'm sorry to make you feel abandoned."

Sasuke pinched his nose and closed his eyes sighing deeply, he can feel the uncomfortable silence between the two of them and Hinata whispered

"I guess, I'll just go. See you around."

Sasuke nodded and saw Hinata quickly walking away from him, this moment almost feels like he is about to lose someone important, someone that he will never encounter again. He quickly shut the door close and chase Hinata and exclaimed "Hey! I'm sorry about the shit I said,"

Hinata turned around and looked at him in a gentle manner "No, no I'm supposed to be the one to apologize not you. I was my fault Sasuke, I didn't explain to anything to you."

Sasuke nodded and said "I don't want to push it but can we have breakfast together? My treat for being such a jerk to you."

Hinata gave him the brightest smile, it seems like Sasuke's mood has lifted up when she smiles and Hinata nodded

"Of course, I know just the place that serves the best pancakes!"

* * *

 **Diner Akamaru**

 **7:30 am**

Sasuke looked around the cafe, he has never been to this side of town before. The interior design is filled with dog pictures, the neon lights that perfectly match with the 80s. The black and white tiled floors, pictures of singers and bands, young men and women sitting down on the booths drinking coffee and the music playing from the radio filled the air.

 _Who's that girl_

 _Who's that girl_

Hinata smiled at the waiter and pointed on the dishes on the menu, animatedly chatting about the best pancake topping or the best pancake syrup.

 _When you see her, say a prayer and kiss your heart goodbye_

 _She's trouble, in a word get closer to the fire_

She looked away from the waiter and smiled widely at Sasuke, her eyes are so bright and full of life unlike the way she looked a week ago in the club. In the day light Hinata looks even more real and effervescent.

 _Run faster, her laughter burns you up inside_

 _You're spinning round and round_

The old Sasuke before holds grudges and rarely forgive, the old Sasuke would never chase a girl down the hallway and apologize, the old Sasuke will never sit across to eat pancakes, the old Sasuke would never smile back. But the old him was dead and all he see is Hinata, it's like there is something about her that magnetize him to be with her. It can't be explained the feeling but he wants to know her more.

 _You can't get up, you try but you can'_

All Sasuke see is Hinata and maybe the old Sasuke never matters, especially not when he learns how to forgive. Especially that nothing makes sense not even this town where people or visitors disappear into thin air. Hinata leaned forward and tilted her head in a cute manner "Why are you staring at me like that? You always stare at me, it's so strange."

Sasuke scoffs and crossed his arms, "Strange? You woke me up too damn early in the morning for pancakes, that's strange." Hinata giggled and leaned on the table and said "I thought your staring because you think I might disappear again."

Sasuke shakes his head and asked "Why do visitors disappear but why I didn't disappear that night? Is there something wrong with me?"

Hinata shakes her head and replies "No, there is nothing wrong with you Sasuke. I'm a visitor I don't stay here past midnight until I decide to be a permanent resident here. I can come and go as freely as I want to, some of these people I met in a different time or decade. Sometimes I never met them at all."

He furrowed his brows and said "So, you're tell me I'm a permanent resident here?"

Hinata laughs and replied "No, well not yet unless you decided to,"

Sasuke drank his hot chocolate and asked "But why can't I disappear during midnight? Does that mean I'm not a visitor?"

Hinata leaned back on the chair and think deeply, she pouted her lips into concentration and hesitantly replied "I-I don't know how to explain this but think of San Konoha as your purgatory, you can stay here and live here. I can't answer that for you, that is something you should discover yourself. Some people see San Konoha is different perspectives others see it as a party city, some see it as heaven while there are some who see this as a temporary place." Everything Hinata said does not make sense for Sasuke, he felt more dumbfounded it's like this place is filled with mysteries and things unspoken. Hinata's melodic voice broke his momentary silence and she asked

"Is there anything you remember before arriving here in San Konoha?"

Sasuke knit his brows even more concentrating on a memory but nothing showed up and he replied

"No, the only thing I remember is waking up at the street near KNH Club. It's strange because it feels like my entire memory has been wiped out."

The waiter interrupted their conversation by placing two pancakes and two cups of hot chocolate on the table, a chocolate berry pancake for Hinata and a plain pancake with honey drizzle for Sasuke. Sasuke tilted his head while staring at his food, it seems like he has seen this dish somewhere but he can't remember who made it and where he tasted it. Hinata didn't seem to care as she happy munched on the pancakes with much gusto, sipping her hot chocolate with joy. Then Sasuke bit on his pancake and chewed it slowly, it tasted familiar like something homemade. His thoughts are interrupted when Hinata said

"I've forgotten my memories too when I first arrived here in San Konoha, but don't worry Sasuke your previous memories will comeback slowly. Don't push yourself too hard about it." She gave him an assuring smile and chewed on her breakfast happily, Sasuked asked

"You said you're a newbie here but why did the pink haired girl from the club recognize you?"

Hinata briefly stopped eating and bit her lip contemplating on what to say or how to explain certain things, then she quickly replied

"Oh, Sakura and I met before. She's nothing special, she was just an old friend."

Sasuke stared at her with deep concentration unsure to believe a single word she said, a girl sat across him in a stranger even if she acts like his friend.

* * *

 **Sasuke's Apartment**

 **10:00 am**

After Hinata and Sasuke go on separate ways, he immediately jumped on his couch and rest his eyes. There are some instances he felt to confused and bothered, like he has met Hinata before. Like he tasted the food served in the diner, he even feel like he met the pink haired woman named Sakura before but he can't put a finger when or where.

As he drifted to sleep, a small memory came flooding into him:

 _Sasuke ran downstairs and dash towards the kitchen, there he saw a boy older and taller than him whose face is blurred out sitting on the chair eagerly waiting for Sasuke. Sasuke turned around and saw a man he presumed his father, only his father thin lips always curved into a frown and a gentle voice that greeted him_

 _"Good morning Sasuke dear. Your favorite breakfast."_

 _Sasuke lifted his head and saw a woman placing pancakes on the table, her face is blurred out and the room seemed to be very light and homey. On the table are plain pancakes with honey drizzled on top and a cup of hot chocolate next to him. Sasuke doesn't understand why he can't see the faces of these people, he doesn't understand why the place keeps on spinning and spinning._

Sasuke in present time woke up drenched in sweat and a pounding head ache, placing his fingers on his hair and pulling it tightly just to feel even the slightest amount of pain. The memory felt happy but underlying it is a hint of sadness and loneliness. Sasuke doesn't understand how can a little boy of his memories felt lonely when he had a family to hold on to.

He turned around and in his room he saw a reflection of himself in the mirror, all Sasuke can see is a grown man haunted by his dreams and losing his memories.

* * *

 **KNH Club**

 **10:30 pm**

Sasuke is back here again, in the same place when he first met Hinata. He walk slowly on the streets when the orange car suddenly pulled up on the parking spot, the loud blond with blue eyes and whiskers on his cheeks. The loudmouth blond was wearing a flashy orange jacket and blue flared pants, then he exclaimed

"Newbie! You're back in the club again, enjoying San Konoha?"

Sasuke tilted his head and murmured "This place is strange, nothing makes sense here."

The blond laughed in pure joy and entered the club, with a foxy grin and he turned around and exclaimed "Nothing is supposed to make sense here, Sasuke."

The blond entered the club as Sasuke stood there dumbstruck why the blond stranger knows his name, he was just standing there when the same pink haired woman from last night pushed him aside and yelled

"Are you going in or not?!"

Sasuke turned around and saw the pink haired woman dressed in a sparkly red dress and sky high heels, her hair is accessorized with multiple neon ribbons, Sasuke grabbed the pink haired woman's wrist and said

"Are you Hinata's friend, the one named Sakura?"

The Sakura laughed shrilly exclaimed "If you're looking for her then you might be disappointed, she won't come here tonight."

Sasuke pulled his hand away from her and frowned "Why? She was with me during the morning, we had breakfast together."

Sakura tilted her head and crossed her arms in a sassy way and said "Poor you, are you one of her victims? She loves to mess with visitors," Sasuke looked crestfallen realizing his only friend was playing mind tricks with him, he slowly walk out of the club entrance when Sakura exclaimed with a look of pity on her face,

"You should try again next week, Hinata shows up in the club in around 10:00 pm. Catch her before she leaves on midnight."

Sasuke asked "Why do you know her? She didn't tell me everything about San Konoha, I'm always chasing her for answers."

Sakura stopped midway to open the club doors and turned around to look at Sasuke straight in the eye and said "I used to be a visitor just like her, the only difference is I have a reason to stay here and Hinata doesn't." Sakura entered inside the club while Sasuke stood there confused.

* * *

 **11:55 pm**

Sasuke drives towards the public beach, the waves are crashing relentlessly and this town is filled with more secrets and mysteries. His memories are wiped out and he has to start blank, but there is something bothering him deep down.

He walk on the beach, his footsteps imprinted on the sand as he closed his eyes unsure on what's next to come. Then he saw Hinata standing in the tip of an unstable rock looking like she's ready to dive and die with raging waves, he wasn't sure if it's really her or just a fragment of his imagination. He was about to run towards her trying to save her from the furious crashing of the waters then he stopped midway.

Sasuke stood there like he was seeing a ghost and a memory of his past.

 **11:58 pm**

He stared at his hands and felt a cold chill running down his spine, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and knowing something isn't right.

 **11:59 pm**

He fell down on the sand and feeling the cold water soaked his clothes, his body is shivering not from the cold but the revelation that occurred to him, the waves are getting stronger and stronger, it wasn't Hinata he saw standing in the tip of the rock.

It was Sasuke Uchiha himself, getting ready to dive with the waves and end his life.

 **12:00 am**

Sasuke's vision blacked out.

* * *

 **AN:** Initially I wasn't planning on continuing this fanfic but I realized that the plot is pretty interesting plus I have more plot twists and revelations revealed in the next chapters. San Konoha is a fictional place which some people like Sakura considered as a 'party city' but Hinata calls it as a 'purgatory' as well. The POV of this fanfic will be Sasuke's soooo everything will be on his perspective only. Also, the titles of each chapter is based on a song hehe

Song: Who's That Girl by Madonna

Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
